staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Stycznia 2013
TVP 1 04:55 Wodnikowe Wzgórze - Tajemniczy goście, odc. 23 (The Mysterious Visitors); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (1999) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Marta mówi! - Marta piecze, odc. 31 (Martha Bakes); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 3 W słodkich wodach (Planet Earth 3 Fresh Water) - txt. str. 777 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 10:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn 11:05 Plebania - odc. 1413; telenowela TVP 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5754 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5754); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:05 Agrobiznes 12:30 Natura w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 4 Jaskinie (Planet Earth 4 Caves) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2559; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Klan - odc. 2385 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:25 Blondynka - odc. 8/13 - Noc szczurołapa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:10 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5755 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5755); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2560; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2386 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:25 Chichot losu - odc. 9/13 - Podróżnik - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Plażowe oczka, odc. 10 (Rock pools, ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Monte Carlo 20:15 Pogoda 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 25 - Waga ciężka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera 22:25 Anatomia prawdy - odc. 3/13 (Body of Proof ep. 3, Helping Hand) kraj prod.USA (2010) 23:20 Zagubieni VI - odc. 3/18 (Lost VI, ep. 3 What Kate Does); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:15 Francuski numer - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006) 02:00 Sprawa dla reportera 02:55 Notacje - Józefa Życińska. Chciałam tej wolności; cykl dokumentalny 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 4 Zakład; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 5 Kolacja; telenowela TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 123 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50 10:55 Lokatorzy - odc. 217 (285) Sprawa ambicji; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 48 12:35 Tancerze - odc. 12 U kresu sił; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 861 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 12/24 (Modern family ep. (Not in My House)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 29 14:50 Świat bez tajemnic - Ballada o prawdziwym kłamstwie cz. 1 39'; film dokumentalny 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 507 - Gra o życie; serial TVP 17:05 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 9/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 109); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 25/71; teleturniej 19:25 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 12/24 (Modern family ep. (Not in My House)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 19:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Polska - Serbia ( studio ) 20:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Polska - Serbia ( I poł. ) 21:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Polska - Serbia ( II poł. ) 22:05 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 143 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 11 "Family Practice"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 22:55 Wstęp do Kocham kino: Oda do radości 23:00 Kocham Kino - Oda do radości - txt. str. 777 113'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005) 01:10 Świat bez tajemnic - Agnieszki tu nie ma 51'; film dokumentalny 02:15 Matka swojej matki 91'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1996) 04:00 Art Noc: Michał Urbaniak - UrbCircus; koncert 04:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 89 8:00 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 45 8:30 Gang Misia Yogi Odcinek: 2 9:00 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 63 10:00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 4 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 373 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 96 12:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 15 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 156 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1625 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 78 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 336 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1626 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 309 20:00 Hitch: Najlepszy doradca przeciętnego faceta 22:20 Księżniczka i żołnierz 0:00 Zabić wspomnienia 2:25 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 1029 3:25 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 52 3:40 Tajemnice losu 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2169 TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2006 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 641 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1127 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1695 11:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 79 12:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 882 13:15 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 12 14:15 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 80 15:20 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 764 16:05 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2007 17:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 553 18:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 81 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3501 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1696 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 765 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 6 22:30 Zawód szpieg 1:00 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 10 1:55 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3501 2:10 Arkana magii Odcinek: 808 3:30 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2007 TV Polonia 06:05 Koncert zespołu Formacja Nieżywych Schabuff; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 29 Szyfrowanie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Cafe Historia - Epoka Gierka; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 7/14 - Agnarr i Geirrod (Tajemnica Sagali) - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.00, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 27 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 735 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - RPA - Radek (151); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 942; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - z kabaretem Jurki (62); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Operacja Życie - odc. 27; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 604* Większy mąż; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Koncert zespołu Formacja Nieżywych Schabuff; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 27 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - RPA - Radek (151); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Tercet Egzotyczny - koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 735 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 33 - Kochany dom (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Oficerowie - odc. 6/13* Paparazzi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Amerykańska rzecz (152); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Nowa - odc. 10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Lotnicy kosmonauci 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marian Kiss; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 27 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Tajemnica Sagali - odc. 7/14 - Agnarr i Geirrod (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 33 - Kochany dom (Gofrette); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Oficerowie - odc. 6/13* Paparazzi; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Polonia w Komie - Amerykańska rzecz (152); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 735; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Lotnicy kosmonauci 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marian Kiss; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 06:05 Zakończenie dnia